


Five minutes.

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Naughty, Oral Sex, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sex, Sex Work, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: “Run, the parade is ready to start! And ... damn, where the hell is Adrien? "
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 221





	Five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cinco minutos de camarim.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550792) by xScar. 



> Hey babes!  
> Long time no see? LOL  
> I was a bit lazy the past weeks, sorry lol  
> I'll try to be more active!
> 
> idk, I just loved to write this LOL 
> 
> Sorry for any erros in the translation! I try to do my best but lol

Nathalie Sancoeur was desperate, having less than ten minutes before that parade start. Sweat wanted to emerge in the corner of her forehead, and Christ, she had no idea where Adrien was.

And no other organizer seemed to know where the boy was.

What none of them really knew was that Adrien was closer than they had imagined. To be somewhat more accurate, Adrien was in the dressing room beside the entire rush of models, in a situation... peculiar.

“Adrien... I... I can’t do it!”

“Please!” Adrien whimpered. "I won't be able to go to the catwalk with it!”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“If Nathalie...”

“If Nathalie shows up, I'll deal with her, okay? J-Just help me, please...”

Marinette ended up laughing before approaching Adrien with a shake of her head.

It had been months since Adrien had — literally — gained some attributes of a cat. No, it wasn't a lie. Adrien started to purr when he was transformed since he had won the Miraculous, and over time things were only increasing.

And everything was great while keeping up only when he was transformed.

However, since he had turned eighteen, Adrien had been attacked by the heat. Every two months, he spent ten days of sexual hell on Earth, and Marinette had fits of laughter by the way Adrien was sly, naughty and needy.  
It was the real period mixed with the urge to have sex.

The worst for the boy – now with twenty-two years on the back – were the erections that came so momentary and was almost painfull. But... when he was at home it was easy to solve, but he hated having to use his hands all the time. It seemed so... incomplete...

It was so good when Marinette helped him! Also, it was always faster than alone.

"You better not get used to it.” She knelt in front of the blonde man, who kept his back against the white wall of the private dressing room. Marinette unscrewed the belt he wore, and looked at him. "Today is an exception for the catwalk. I don't want part of my job to get waste.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the wall when his pants slipped through his legs. The underwear going with the pants.

"M-Marin...”

"Adrien... " She said his name, with a little naughty shine in the indigo eyes. “...you're dripping, baby...”

"P-Please... d-do it soon...”

"Are you so in need?” He nodded, as she looked at him. "Oh, baby... you can't imagine how delicious it is to see you so thirsty this way…”

"M-Marin...”

Adrien whimpered, and she realized that he almost purred when she put his cock in her mouth, so slow that it made him tremble. She raised her gaze just to see him in delight, taking advantage of the feeling of being sucked by her.

Something she did well.

The rosy tongue glided through the head; skirted, licked and wetting before sliding her mouth through the graceful extention he had. She put it all in her mouth, having the sweetness of feeling his veins against her tongue.

Marinette had the pleasure of hearing Adrien's groans as he succumbed to delirium. Each slipped into her mouth looked like a memorable mark that led to the lack of control of that handsome blonde that was in her front. She liked that, she'd never say otherwise.

Just like how she loved the way his cheeks turned red when he couldn't take it that long. That heat made Adrien very amendous, to the point of making him enjoy much faster than any other day.

Adrien cummed in her mouth, with his cheeks adopting the pink tone she liked and keeping his eyes closed. Sighs came out of her boyfriend's well-made mouth, and she just smiled as she pulled her mouth away from his cock so... formidable, in her opinion somewhat layman – after all, in nineteen years, Adrien had been the only one that she licked.

A saliva strip kept connecting them when Marinette's rosy mouth moved away carefully and enough so he could see her swallow all the cum deposited in her mouthpiece. The lick she did in her mouth almost made him hard again.

"Yummy as always...” She raised her face. "Can I help you with something else, Agreste?

“P-P...”

He couldn't finish the sentence. They heard knocks on the door. Marinette pulled his pants, remaking his clothes like before. She got up the moment Nathalie opened the door.

"You should be less irresponsible! " Marinette pretended irritation. Adrien understood the game. "I almost died to find you!

"I-I know...” Adrien was sweating, not as much as he could, but still... “I... I felt hot and...”

"And that's enough! Come on, let's go, let's go!" Marinette pulled him by the arm. She smiled at Nathalie. "These models and their five minutes of drama.”


End file.
